


Someday

by fish-with-a-pencil (DeadFeesh24)



Series: League of Realms AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover: League of Realms AU, Drabble, F/F, I edited the witch story to make it compatible with keyblades and princesses of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFeesh24/pseuds/fish-with-a-pencil
Summary: "See, only thegirlswere princesses.  Nobody else.  In fact, most of the princesses were terrified of the day they’d grow up, so instead of becoming adults, they’d fall into a deep slumber.  All over the kingdom, on their sixteenth birthday, a princess would fall asleep forever.  The prince didn’t dare do anything, lest the princess become a witch.  It became a crisis."Anthy has a farwell chat with everyone's favorite shadowplay girls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a really short thing about how Anthy would leave in this universe, and I do intend to write more interconnected oneshots, but I just wanted to post more of my recent-ish stuff.
> 
> Btw in this universe Anthy was a princess of heart before shit hit the fan. I don't wanna spoil too much though.

When Anthy had said that Utena wasn’t dead, just not here, it could’ve been a lie.  

Utena was always just a girl, after all; a girl with a shattered heart who fell from a painfully high distance into the darkness.  If she managed to survive, darkness would fill her within minutes, dripping into her cracked heart like water into a cracked boulder, waiting for its chance to freeze, and split her open for good.

Utena was as good as dead, but if Akio knew it too, he didn’t say anything.  Perhaps he no longer had the strength.  Like the world itself, her big brother was a husk of his former being; no heart, and barely enough will to hold himself together in his ridiculous, phallic tower to watch her back as she left.

And yet…  Anthy dedicated herself to finding her.  Her heart was gone, and yet, she  _ felt _ a bone-deep ache: Utena was alive.  Adrift and asleep, but alive.  If anyone was capable of saving Utena, it was Anthy.

Anthy let the newfound pain motivate her, past the students and the shadows, into the abandoned duelling forest.  If she was going to save Utena, it would be a good idea to get her heart back.  The gate to the arena opened before her without hesitation.  To a witch, rules were just a pretty formality.  She had more pressing matters at hand.

_ “Extra, extra!” _

Anthy paused.  She had never acknowledged the shadows before; whatever deal they had struck with her brother was none of her business.  To trespass into his domain wasn’t something she would’ve dared to do in the past.

Still listening, she moved forward through the crumbling gate, idly running a hand over the cracked stones.  A fitting ode to a prince long dead.

_ “Once upon a time, every girl was a princess.  And not just in name; no, they were true princesses, unspoiled by darkness.  Their hearts were made of pure light, and being so, very delicate.” _

With no heart to provide her with fear, she strolled ahead, following the path she took long ago.  Without the projector’s glamour, the dueling forest was in ruins.  The fountains ran dry, proud columns crumbled, and moss filled the cracks in the stones, like veins of emerald.

_ “To protect them, there was a single prince.  He too, had a heart of pure light, but unlike the princesses, he was strong enough to face off against the darkness.  Or was he?” _

“He wasn’t.”

_ “Ugh, you’re just like that other girl--everything’s so simple for you.  We worked hard on this!  Can’t you let us finish?” _

Anthy smiled.  “You’re right.  My apologies.  Please, continue.”

The shadow girl cleared her throat.   _ “As I was saying--in this world, every girl was a princess, all with hearts filled with light, and a prince of light protected all of them with his mighty keyblade.” _

“And what of the witch?”

_ “What.” _

“The witch?  If the prince had to protect all the princesses, then surely there must’ve been a witch to protect them from.”

_ “Excuse me, who’s telling the story here?” _

“Right, sorry.”  Anthy settled herself on the remains of a marble column.  “Do go on.”

_ “Where were we…” _

“The princesses and their prince.”

_ “Ah!  Right!  See, only the  _ girls _ were princesses _ .   _ Nobody else.  In fact, most of the princesses were terrified of the day they’d grow up, so instead of becoming adults, they’d fall into a deep slumber.  All over the kingdom, on their sixteenth birthday, a princess would fall asleep forever.  The prince didn’t dare do anything, lest the princess become a witch.  It became a crisis.” _

“And then what?”

_ “Nothing.  The world froze, with everyone waiting over the sleeping princesses.  And with no princesses to save, the prince withered away.” _

_ “There was only one person left.  A princess but not; the prince’s little sister.  The prince was terrified of losing her, and he begged her not to go to sleep.  Ever loyal, she became the world’s first witch.  It was her first taste of power, and desperate to save her brother, she put her entire heart into a spell to save him.” _

_ “She made a new world with her magic, where the prince could save everyone forever.  However, the young witch didn’t understand the intricacies of eternity...” _

“Oh?  And what would that be?”

_ “Oh little witch~ Poor, little thing...  You meant so well.  But the only thing that’s eternal is darkness itself.” _

Anthy stood and shook out her skirt.  “Thank you for the diversion.  It was lovely.  However, I must be going.”

_ “B-But we’re not done yet!  You haven’t heard the happy ending!” _

“Well, you know what they say about happy endings,” Anthy’s glasses glinted in the evening light.  “You’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.”

The shadow girls spat in unison.   _ “You hero types are all the same,”  _ said the one with the ponytail.

“ _ You never listen!”  _  Added the one in pigtails.

Anthy walked on up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Anthy left the world of the Rose Gate alone.  Sure, everyone and their beloved big brother came to the very edge of the school, and a few brave souls said goodbye, but nobody was ready to step into the turbulent darkness just yet.  The do-it-or-die moment would come later.

Perhaps they didn’t even know.  Rose Gate was strange, but maybe it wasn’t strange enough for its residents to understand where the gates led.  Perhaps Anthy and her brother were the only ones to truly know the nature of their world.  A dead world, with tunnels and highways leading into the darkness like the roots of a rotting tree.

It was strange, packing for a journey like this.  One one hand, she knew it would be a long trip, and she’d need a change of clothes, something to pass the time—all the necessary provisions for a quest.  But on the other hand, Anthy wanted to burn all her clothes and leap headfirst into the darkness with nothing but her newfound heart for company.  She hadn’t even returned it to it’s proper place inside her and yet she was filled with longing and hope and heartache.  The shock of its first touch was enough to make her drop it.

Now, it was in a glass phial inside her suitcase.  She’d need it later, so there was no need to settle it back in her chest just yet.

As if expecting her, the gate to the outside opened silently as she approached.  In her suitcase, her heart fluttered.

“ANTHY!”  Akio bellowed.  The students parted around him as her followed her, but it was too late.  Between known horrors like Akio and the unknown, there really no choice at all.

Anthy leapt into the darkness.


End file.
